


Be with me

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Make up sex, Pining, Rimming, Talking, Top Cas, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still amazed that he let his little confession slip, but he wasn’t going to take it back. He meant every word. Now he just had to convince Cas to give them a chance despite all the obstacles that may stand in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me this far guys!! The Epilogue is the next (and Final...) chapter. I hope you guys will stick with me til the end! 
> 
> Thanks to all who read, kudo, subscribe, bookmark and comment! 
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> MadHatterAi  
> Snuffs  
> Evalyne  
> Iris  
> lyster99  
> Rosalita_Sanz  
> Hannah_ruth_990  
> muddy_peacock  
> Spunkybob5  
> AaydenKlein  
> PaperNights  
> COJCat  
> Mishagasme  
> iowafarmgal  
> FoxInDocs  
> sans_me  
> 8seaWHOREses  
> praksthecellist

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! He hadn’t meant to say that. He was so fucked. Talk about coming on strong.  He’d meant to say he cared about him. That he loved spending TIME with him. He hadn’t meant to blurt out the biggest bomb he possibly could have. But it wasn’t a lie. It was the truth. He was in love with Cas. Had been for a while now. He just hadn’t known it. And as scary as that was, maybe it was better that he just admit it and get it out there. But, If Cas’ face was any indication; maybe he should have kept his damn mouth shut. He reacted exactly like Dean would have if someone said that to him just a few months ago. His eyes went wide and he sat back in his chair. His mouth hanging open and finally snapping closed. Then just as suddenly, he got angry and crossed his arms, pining Dean with a stare.

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s not a joke.” Now that he’d said it, there was no point trying to take it back. Honestly, he didn’t want to take it back. Sam was right. It was time to just be honest. With himself and with Cas.

Cas pushed away from the table, knocking over his chair in his rush to stand up. “Yes it is. This whole thing is hysterical.” Cas gave a humorless laugh and ran his hands through his hair. “Dean. You don’t even know what you’re saying.”

“I don’t know what I’m saying?” Dean asked incredibly because for one time in his fucking life he knew EXACTLY what he was saying.

“Dean.” Cas said dropping his hands and turning back to him, “I am a prostitute.”

Dean threw his own glare, “I know what your job is Cas. That doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change who you are. And it doesn’t change how I feel.”

“What do you want me to say? What do you think can happen between us? What, we become boyfriends and then live happily ever after? I’m a whore Dean. It’s my job. How I make a living! And I’ve never hated my job before. I always liked it. I think it helps people. People need what we offer. But it’s not conducive to a relationship. You really think you’d be okay knowing I was fucking other guys? That every day that you’re on the road I’m with someone else?” Cas asked and Dean’s chest pinged. Just the thought of Cas with other guys hurt, but if the alternative was a life without Cas…

“Cas I don’t care if you want to sleep with other guys.” And he found that, that was true. He DIDN’T care if Cas was sleeping with other guys, as long as he came home to him. He wouldn’t say he was exactly HAPPY with it. But he didn’t think that made Cas any less. If he had to share in order to be with Cas, he would. He didn’t want him any less. He didn’t think less of him. He didn’t love him any less.  “I still-”

“That’s the problem! I don’t. I don’t want to. Not anymore.” Cas ran his hands through his hair again and shook his head.  “I’ve only had sex with 2 clients since we…since that night…we had sex for the first time. This is too hard! I felt like I was cheating on you both times. I felt guilty.”

“Cas you don’t have too.” Dean hated seeing Cas like this. His heart hurt. This was Dean’s fault. He’d made Cas feel like this. Feel like he was a bad person. That he should feel ashamed of himself. None of that was true. He had NOTHING to feel guilty about. He had nothing to feel bad for. “You don’t have to feel guilty-”

“But I do! And how could I do what I do when I had you to come back to? How could I have sex with someone else when sex with you is the best I’ve ever had? When no one compares to you? I can’t Dean. I just can’t.”

Dean stood up and walked around the table and reached out for Cas. He tried to back away but Dean had enough of him running. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him into his arms and just held him. Cas’ pushed against him but Dean just held on tighter.

“Cas. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re kind. And sweet. And selfless. And funny. And gorgeous. And perfect. Just the way you are. You’re job doesn’t change any of that. I want to be with you.” He pulled back and cupped Cas’ face forcing him to look at him. “I want to be with you.” He said again and Cas held his gaze for a minute, something like hope shining in his beautiful blue eyes, before he looked down.

“I’m a who-”

Dean pinched Cas’ cheek and shook lightly. “Don’t say it again. I NEVER want to hear that from you AGAIN. You are NOT a whore. You’re an escort. Or a companion. You satisfy a need. You provide a service. You help people who are lonely. You help people gain confidence. You inspire them. You give them company. You give them understanding. You grace them with your magnificent presence. I don’t care if you have sex with 10 guys before lunch. I really fucking don’t. As long as you come home to me. As long as I’m the one who gets to sleep beside you. As long as I’m the one who gets to play Kingdom hearts with you. As long as I’m the one you watch Bob’s burgers with.  As long as I’m the one you geek out with about comics. As long as you choose me. Choose me Cas. Be with me. Please.”

He had NO idea where this bravery was coming from, where he was getting the confidence to actually open up and use his damn words. But he was glad. He needed Cas to understand. He needed him to know that he didn’t judge him. Didn’t expect him to change for Dean. He didn’t want Cas to give up his life, he just wanted to be part of it.

“Dean. We can’t.” Cas said in a quiet voice and Dean shook his head.

“Why? Because of your job? I told you I don’t care about that.”

Cas pushed out of his arms and this time Dean let him. Cas needed his space to think. And Dean wanted him to think. Wanted him to make the right decision. Wanted him to say yes to everything Dean was offering. Except he hadn’t offered anything yet had he?

“Be my boyfriend Cas.”

“It’s not that easy. What about your friends? What would they think?”

Dean laughed. “Ask me if I care? All of my friends would LOVE you. And if they didn’t then I can get new friends.”

“Dean.”

“No seriously. Anyone who doesn’t like you is crazy and I don’t need them in my life anyway.”

Cas shook his head again. “You can’t keep driving down here. Your job-”

“We’re moving.”

“What?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him to the bed and forced him to sit. Dean knelt down in front of him. “Sam wants to go back to school. He wants a real home. I want that too. Being on the road was only temporary. I’m going to get a real job. We’re going to get a real apartment. Here.”

“But you love helping people.” Cas said reaching out to put his hand over Dean’s heart. Dean held back his excitement and just placed his hand over Cas’.

“That’s why I’m going to be a firefighter. I can still help people. I can still save them.”

Cas looked at him with awe and Dean coughed turning his face slightly. He still hated all the praise Cas gave him. Cas was the one who deserved the praise.

“Always the hero. Always saving people.” Cas smiled and cupped Dean’s cheek. He rubbed it softly before he dropped his hand back to the bed. “But I can’t let you save me. You don’t need me pulling you down.”

Dean growled his frustration. “Where is all this self-pity coming from? Where’s the bad ass who showed up in my motel room and told me how much money he had, how nice his apartment was, the guy who had pride in himself?”

“I still have pride in myself! And in Gabriel’s. I don’t regret working there. I still believe in it. Like you said, people need us. But…I just. I wouldn’t be able to do it and be with you. Not because I think you judge me. But because I just DON’T WANT TO. I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. I don’t want to have sex unless it’s with you.”

Dean reached out and twined his fingers with Cas and brought them to his lips. “Cas. I’m going to ask you. And I want you to be completely honest with me.” He took a deep breath and felt his heart speed up. “How do you feel about me? Because if you like me, even a little, then you should give me a chance. Cas these last few weeks have been the worst of my life. I’m completely miserable without you. Every time I think about you my chest hurts. Not seeing you hurts. Not being with you HURTS. Give us a chance. All that other crap will work itself out.”

Cas was quiet and Dean heard the blood rushing in his own ears. What if Cas rejected him? What if Cas didn’t want to give him a chance? What if he really did break it off because he hated him? He slowly pulled back but Cas held his hand tight.

“Don’t go.” He said and looked up at Dean his eyes suspiciously watery. “Dean. What if you decide 2 months from now you don’t want me anymore? That this is too hard?”

Dean hated seeing Cas so self- conscious, so unsure of himself. Cas always had an air of confidence. Always seemed so sure of everything. Was always ready to tackle the world. Completely the opposite of Dean. Dean always gathered strength from Cas. But now it was time he gave back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ gently. He couldn’t help himself. He needed it. He needed to connect himself to Cas. Needed to show Cas how much he wanted him. He kept the kiss soft, innocent, a gesture more than any act to take it further. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to Cas’.

“I love you Cas. And I want to be with you. So what if this is hard? Life is hard. But we can get through it together.” Dean realized Cas still hadn’t answered him and sighed defeated. “Unless this isn’t what you want?”

Cas shook his head and leaned into him. He pressed his lips to Dean’s in another kiss. He slid his hand into Dean’s hair and pulled him closer. Dean felt something wet on his cheeks as Cas devoured his mouth. When he pulled back he was smiling.

“I want. I definitely want.”

The pressure in his chest suddenly disappeared. Cas wanted him. Cas would give them a chance.

“I’ll make you happy Cas. I promise. I’ll make you fall for me.” Dean smiled and pushed the tears off hCas’ cheeks before grabbing Cas’ face in another kiss. This one a bit less innocent than the last. This one full of all his love and promise he could put into it. He kissed Cas like he never wanted to stop. And truthfully he didn’t. He didn’t want to ever stop. Cas laid back on the bed and Dean followed him down. Keeping their mouths connected and sliding his hands behind Cas to pull him up into his arms. He wanted them connected. He wanted the feeling of Cas in his arms. That this was real. That he really had Cas with him. That he could possibly have a future with Cas. He didn’t think he could be happier than he was in this moment. Cas slid his arms around Dean’s neck, but pulled back from the kiss.

“Wait. Wait.”

Dean kissed Cas’ neck. Nuzzling just under his jaw, licking it tenderly. Cas tilted his head, giving him access for a second before he grabbed Dean’s face and forced his attention back up.

“Wait.”

Dean stopped and tried to control his breathing, “Sorry. Too much too fast. Sorry.” He started to pull back and give Cas his space when Cas’ legs came up and wrapped around his waist.

He laughed and the smile he gave Dean was pure beauty. “I said wait. Not stop. Dean, can you really not see how I feel about you already? You’re kind. You’re loyal. You’re brave. You’re a hero. You’re funny. You’re so damn hot. The night that I ended it I went to Gabriel’s and got drunk. I couldn’t even make it a whole night without doing something to numb the pain. I missed you so much. My heart hurt being away from you. But I thought it was for the best. Dean, You don’t have to ‘make me fall for you’. Because I already fell. I fell so hard that it scared me. I didn’t think there was any way you could love me back.”

Dean was back to barely breathing. His chest tightened again and he barely managed to choke out the words.  “So you’re saying-”

“I love you too Dean.”

He’d been wrong. He could be happier. He was on cloud fucking nine. He kissed Cas again.

“Love you. Love you so much.” He punctuated each declaration with another kiss.  “Say it again.”

Cas kissed him, pulling Dean’s lip into his mouth smiling before he released it. “I love you Dean.”

“Again.” Dean smiled, hovering over Cas who smiled back up at him.

Cas slid his hands over Dean’s shoulders and slipped his plaid off. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dean let his shirt fall off and then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. “God I missed you so damn much.”

He grabbed Cas’ shirt and started pushing it up grinning. “Get naked Cas. You’re not going to trick me into being the only one. Not this time. I need to see you. Feel you. Kiss all of you.” When he had the shirt off he bent and kissed Cas’ chest, groaning at the warm skin under his mouth. “God I missed you. Fuck.”

Cas slid his fingers through Dean’s hair and held on. “Me too Dean. Missed you too.”  Dean kissed his chest, slid his mouth over every inch of delicious skin, and if he spent a little extra time kissing and sucking above Cas’ heart, Cas didn’t seem to object. He slipped down Cas’ belly and kissed his belly button. Cas squirmed and pushed his head lightly.

“I, uh, I haven’t been running, so I know I picked up a little-”

Dean sucked harder on his stomach snorting. Not running and he still had perfect abs. It really wasn’t fair. He grabbed Cas’ belt and started unbuckling it.

A bang from behind them had him jumping in front of Cas and spinning, ready for an attack. Gabriel stood standing in the doorway grinning.

“See Samalam? I knew it would be less than an hour!”

“Gabriel get out of there!” Sam appeared in the thresh hold. He saw Cas lying shirtless on the bed and saw Dean standing equally half naked and grabbed Gabriel by the waist. He looked anywhere but at Dean, his face completely turning red. “Sorry for interrupting. Just, uh, continue with what you’re doing.”

Gabriel dug his heels in, “Wait!” He dug in his jacket and tossed a bottle at Dean who caught it. Then he threw something else at Cas. “Safety first!”

“Get out!” This from Cas who had sat up on the bed, grabbed his shoe off his foot and hurled it at the door. Gabriel dodged it, winked then blew him a kiss. Sam shook his head and lifted Gabriel off the ground and slung him over his shoulder.

“Ooh I do love my men brutish.” He said slapping Sam’s ass as he was forcibly dragged from the room. Sam shut the door behind him mumbling another apology. Dean could hear their bickering dying down until finally it was gone. Dean looked at the bottle in his hand and couldn’t help but laugh. Cherry flavored lube. Fucking damn.  He turned to Cas who was still glaring at the door. He tossed the bottle at him and Cas caught it then choked out an embarrassed laugh.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

Dean bent down and unlaced his boots. “We kind of owe him. We weren’t really prepared for all of the making up we have to do.”

Cas lifted his ass off the bed and dug in his back pocket and pulled out a row of condoms. “I’m ALWAYS prepared. Pre lubed.”

“Yes but are they cherry flavored?” Dean teased and Cas rolled his eyes.

“Cherry is the worst flavor. And Gabriel KNOWS it.”

“You think we can call this ‘next time’?” Dean asked kicking his shoes off and crawling back on top of Cas. Cas finally dropped the glare and laughed.

“Which next time? You want to try the whole row of condoms? The Blindfold?”

Dean shook his head, he grabbed the bottle from Cas’ hands and dropped it onto the bed next to them. He leaned down and kissed Cas’ cheek. “We can save the blindfold. I want to go into this with both eyes wide open.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder gently, then shoved him over. Dean ended up with his back on the bed and Cas straddling him, his lips sucking furiously on Dean’s neck. “Me too.”

“Damn Cas. I missed this.” Dean’s hands shot out and landed on Cas’ hips to ground himself. He needed something to hold onto. He needed CAS. He slid his hands to the front of Cas’ jeans and started unbuckling them again. “Should we, ah! Fuck, should we lock the door?” Dean squirmed against Cas’ hot mouth that was tormenting him. Cas was sucking softly, almost lazily, every now and then licking a line up Dean’s throat, before his lips closed over him again. He kept changing it up. Light, hard, soft, gone, he was making Dean crazy. “Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him. Dean finished unbuckling his jeans and slid them down and grabbed two handfuls of perfect ass. He squeezed. That got Cas’ attention, he moaned against Dean’s neck and sucked hard, absolutely leaving a mark, Dean didn’t care. He belonged to Cas. From the very beginning, even if he didn’t know it then.

“Cas.”

Cas pulled back from Dean’s neck with obvious reluctance. “What?”

“Should we lock the door? So they don’t come back and interrupt again?”

Cas huffed and pushed off Dean’s chest and off the bed. He let his pants fall down as he walked to the door and just stepped out of them. He flipped the lock and then strode back over to the bed. He shoved his underwear off and grabbed Dean’s belt. He undid it, slipping his jeans and boxers off in a matter of seconds before straddling Dean again. “Happy?”

“Very.” And he was. He was the happiest he could ever remember being. He had Cas here with him. They were together. They had a future.

“I’d be happier if you were more focused on me and less focused on the door.” Cas said leaning in to kiss Dean again. Dean laughed and leaned into the kiss.

“Excuse me if I’d rather not have my brother walk in on us having sex. Again.”

Cas waved away his concern. “We hadn’t gotten to anything good.”

“Not good?” Dean leaned up and licked one of Cas’ nipples. “This isn’t good?”

“You weren’t doing that when they got here.” He said breathlessly. Dean grinned, so damn happy to hear that sound again.

“No. But I’m doing it now.”

Cas nodded. “Yes you are.” Cas grabbed Dean’s face and shoved his tongue into his mouth. No lead in, no ceremony. Nope, just straight tongue sucking, licking and biting. Dean could get behind this. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ back and pressed against him as Cas dominated his mouth. He really had fucking missed him. Everything about him. God. He let his hand fall down and come between them. He wrapped it around Cas’ dick earning a hiss in response. Cas shook his head and grabbed Dean’s hand and shoved it away. 

“No. No. It’s my turn. You’re not nearly needy enough for me.”

Dean would disagree, he’d been hard since Cas had flipped him onto his back. God he was such a sucker for being dominated. Such a sucker for Cas taking what he wanted from him. And Cas was taking from him. He slid down Dean’s chest, his lips and tongue leaving a trail of hot and wet kisses. Each touch left him squirming.  He took his time on Dean’s stomach, as if he were treasuring it. Like he always did. He looked up at Dean questioningly.

“You’ve dropped some weight.”

Not that much. “I, uh, didn’t really feel like eating lately.”

“Not fair. I got fat while you were gone.”

Dean laughed and slipped his hand through Cas’ hair, rubbing his scalp, caressing his ear. “You are in no way fat.”

Cas kissed his belly again. “Poor baby. I’ll feed you later.”

Dean smiled and nodded. He could eat. Especially if he had Cas to look forward to as dessert. Cas continued kissing him and when he reached his cock he looked up at Dean and grinned. Fuck he’d missed Cas. Missed that smile. Missed those blue eyes. Cas finally dropped his gaze and licked the head of Dean. Oh yeah, he’d definitely missed that. He sat up and grabbed and Cas’ arm.

“Flip around.”

“No.”

Dean swallowed hard as Cas licked him again. “YES. Please Cas. Let me just-Ah!” He choked down the rest of what he was saying when Cas slipped down Dean’s dick and swallowed. Deep throating the way Dean remembered in his dreams. God, when he thought he’d never see Cas again, he’d convinced himself it wasn’t as good as he was remembering. He was right. It was BETTER. Cas grabbed his thighs and pushed his knees up toward his chest. He popped off Dean’s dick, smacking his lips, then licked a long line up Dean’s ass.

“Fuck me!” He cursed, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t expected that. He’d though Cas would focus on his dick a little bit more. Cas licked his ass again, his tongue slipping in. “Cas!”

“Already? You really do want to work on that row don’t you?” Cas asked sucking his finger into his mouth. Dean’s breaths were loud to his ears as he let out a breathy laugh.

“I didn’t mean…” He shook his head smiling. “Fuck it. Yeah. Yeah. I’m ready for you Cas.”

Cas pressed his finger to Dean’s ass and slid just the tip in. Dean groaned and pushed back against that finger, taking more of it. He wanted all of it.

“You want it this way Dean? Who’s turn is it to be on top?” Cas asked teasing, licking around the finger in Dean’s ass. That felt…fuck. He pushed back against Cas’ hot mouth and long finger and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah. Your turn. Fuck me Cas. Please.” Dean was practically begging. Cas fumbled around for a second before he added a slicked up second finger. Must have grabbed the lube Gabriel brought them. Dean dug his heels into the bed and shoved back onto those talented digits. Fuck. “Cas.”

Cas added a third finger at Dean’s insistence and moaned. “So tight. So damn tight. God Dean. I didn’t get nearly enough of your ass earlier. Can I eat you out properly later? Have my tongue sliding in and out of you? Your taste coating my tongue, all of you in my mouth? You hot little ass in the palm of my hands as you beg for me to give you more of my tongue? “

“Damn Cas.” Dean whimpered, loving the idea. Loving Cas’ dirty talk, because he never did it trying to be sexy, it was always a statement of facts or a legitimate question. So It never sounded corny. It was just hot. Too hot for him to handle. He was too needy. It had been too long. He needed Cas. He shuffled around then grabbed at the condoms he knew were by his shoulder. They slipped under his fingers, he finally got a grip and he threw them at Cas. “Hurry up.”  

They hit him in the face and he laughed as they slid onto Dean’s stomach. “Finally got you just as needy as me.” He picked them up and ripped one open with his teeth. He pulled his fingers from Dean and slid the condom on, grabbing the lube and pouring.

“Now Cas. Now. Please.” He felt empty. He felt desperate. He couldn’t have Cas fast enough. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes and he swallowed them back. This all felt like a dream. One he’d had to many times over the last few weeks. He just couldn’t believe it was real. That he was THIS lucky. All that time convincing Cas and he should have been convincing himself. Cas finished with his condom and looked up. The smile fell from his face and he cupped Dean’s cheek gently.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head. “Nothing. Just want you.”

“I’m right here Dean. You have me. Alright? I promise. You have me.” Cas kissed him softly. Tenderly. Cherishing Dean, as if he were a gift. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and pulled back from the kiss.

“What did I say about lube on my face?” Unable to resist making a joke in such a tender moment. Maybe one day he’d be able to just accept Cas’ adoration, but for now, he still didn’t think he deserved it. Sure, he could worship Cas and spout all kinds of romantic stuff at him, but turn the tables? And he just couldn’t help himself. Cas’ face split into a huge grin and his hand slid down to Dean’s chest resting over his heart.

“I love you Dean.”

“Love you too Cas.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s thighs and shifted them again until the head of his dick was pushing against Dean . He kissed Dean’s knee. “Ready?”

“Hell yeah.”

Cas slid in slowly, oh so fucking slowly. Like he was trying to torture Dean. “Come on Cas!”

“It’s been a while Dean.”

“Not that long!” Dean tried to shove back against Cas but the way Cas was holding him, he had all the leverage and control. Which Dean wouldn’t admit, but he preferred. He wriggled on the bed, until Cas let go of his leg and leaned forward. He thought Cas was leaning in for a kiss, but instead he dipped his head and sucked on Dean’s nipple. Dean wrapped his free leg around Cas and pulled Cas further into himself. Cas was jolted forward and braced himself on the bed next to Dean’s head.

“Dean.”

Dean lifted his ass and groaned. “Yeah.”

Cas finally, FINALLY, got the message and slid out and then pushed back in harder. Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and hissed. Fuck that was incredible. Exactly what he wanted. What he NEEDED. Cas let go of Dean’s other leg and grabbed his dick, holding him gently as he thrust into him again.

“Dean.” His voice was rough. Out of breath. Perfect.

“Yeah. Yeah Cas.”

Dean was close. He wasn’t going to last very long. He wondered if he’d ever be able to last with Cas. Would it always be this intense? Would it be harder to excite each other later on? Cas nibbled on his nipple for another second and then lifted his head to look Dean in the eye. One look at Cas and he knew he’d never get bored. Damn those eyes. That sinful mouth. This was Cas. HIS Cas. He grabbed Cas’ head and pulled him down for another kiss. He nipped at those luscious lips and played with his tongue, teasing him, luring him into taking over the kiss. Cas didn’t disappoint. He slid his tongue through Dean’s welcoming lips and explored every inch of his mouth as he kept up that amazing pressure on his dick. Plus he was pinching his nipple with his free hand. Dean was so damn close. Cas was hitting everything just right. He was sliding in and out of Dean faster now, getting closer. Dean could feel it in his body, could feel him tensing. Good. He wanted Cas on edge with him. Cas sucked on his tongue for another minute, and then turned his head into Dean’s neck. His breathing was fast and music to Dean’s ear. He kissed Dean’s pulse point causing him to shiver. Fuck would that ever not be sensitive? And he thrust in again, pinging Dean’s prostate. Fuck!

“Cas.” His name was barely a gasp as he came all over Cas’ hand. His eyes snapped shut. He could barely think, barely breath, everything was so loud, and quiet all at once. He heard Cas mumbling encouraging nothings into his neck before he came a few thrusts later. Dean was panting, finding it hard to breath. Not unusual, but he must be really out of shape if he was THIS out of breath. It took him a minute, but his senses finally came back and he realized Cas was laying on top of him. That explained it then. Hell, he’d give up breathing if it meant he got to keep Cas like this. Cas was trying to control his own breathing and was pressing lazy kisses to his neck. Cas suddenly rolled them onto their sides, kissing Dean’s cheek.

“Sorry Peanut.”

Dean laughed. “Peanut?”

Cas nodded and Squeezed Dean tighter. “Like the Peanut to my PB and J. We go to together.”

“That’s a new one.” Dean said as Cas yawned.

“Yeah well, we were never together before.”

Dean nudged Cas’ head forcing his eyes open. “Peanut couldn’t be a less manly nickname.”

“Would you prefer to be jelly?” Cas asked kissing Dean’s shoulder as he pulled himself out and rolled over to throw away the condom.

“What’s wrong with babe?”

Cas rolled his eyes and crawled back to Dean and shoved him over so he could get the blanket out from under him. “Like Babe is more manly.”

“True.” Dean and Cas moved around until they were both underneath the blanket. They wound up facing each other, wrapped up in each other. Cas sighed contentedly. Dean smiled and stroked a finger over his peaceful face.

“What happened to the row?”

Cas pushed his chest playfully. “I didn’t get a nap today. And I haven’t been sleeping well. We can try it again next time.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “You mean later?”

“Later.” Cas promised.

He leaned over and kissed Cas again. Savoring the feel of his soft lips, drinking in the taste of him. He was drunk on him. Addicted to the point that he’d never be able to go without Cas ever again. He laid there for a while just watching Cas, trying to thank whatever God was listening for letting him be this happy.

“I love you.” He whispered thinking Cas had already fallen asleep. Cas shifted closer and kissed his cheek.

“Love you too.” He mumbled sleepily.

Yeah, now that Dean had him, he’d make sure he kept him forever.

 

 


End file.
